Limonada De Café
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: Se reúnen despues de 8 años, cada uno con su vida y su historia , ¿qué pasara cuándo unan sus vidas nuevamente?....xD no es un summary muy decente, pero leean y dejen reviews :


**Limonada De Café**

Capitúlo I

**Declaimer**: IDD no es mio, no me pertenece , ni la serie ni nada relacionado con ella ,ya que si lo fuera hubiera ganado Gwen :D.

Podía sentir el sol en su cara, los primeros rallos de sol que se colaban tímidamente atreves de su cortina color crema , la verdad siempre quiso que fueran azul oscuro ya que aquel color mantenía un tono mas tenue cuándo amanecía ,pero fue el regalo de su madre cuándo ella , a penas dos años se fue a vivir sola. Si , su propio departamento , con sus propia decoración sus cosas , ahora tenía la independencia que siempre había querido, sus propios horarios y comidas y nunca habría pensado que lo lograría con solo 24 años.

Pero a pesar de ser joven , tenía un excelente trabajo en una revista , ella fotografiaba y además de eso escribía los artículos, claro que ser tan "multiuso" le traía problemas de tiempo y libertad , debía trabajar bastante, pero bueno , era el precio ,a demás para ser honesta.... su sueldo la tenía viviendo bastante bastante bien.

se dio una vuelta en la cama , y suspiro , para luego darse otra vuelta , estirar la mano y tomar el control de la Tv que descansaba en la mesita del velador , "maldita obsesión que tengo con este aparato, se dijo a si misma" , era casi parte de su rutina , llegar a casa y prender la Tv , y debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces no veía lo que estaban pasando , simplemente necesitaba el sonido , sentir que había alguien , aunque fuera ficticio le estaba haciendo compañía .asique como todos los días , prendió la Tv y la dejó en cualquier canal, se estiro y e fue directo a la ducha, no sin antes ver la foto que tenía ampliada y enmarcada sobe su cama ,y sonreír nostálgicamente , la foto mostraba un grupo de chicos de 16 años sobre un muelle todos sonreían , no sabían lo que les esperaba en las próximas semanas , aquel reality llamado Isla Del Drama, del que había formado parte y que la había acercado al mundo de la fama, ya que la locura de este reality la siguió hasta cerca de dos años luego de acabar, la llamaban a programas de Tv, comerciales , revistas etc. Y siempre se preguntaba , ¿en que estarían los demás chicos?...y aún 8 años después aun no sabe con exactitud que es de ellos, , acabado el programa , nunca mas volvió a ver a ninguno de ellos bueno, con solo un par de excepciones , a Bridgette y a LeShawna ,aquellas eran las únicas con las que mantenía un leve contacto …dio un último suspiro y entro al baño.

Gwen era una mujer hermosa , su cabello negro con delicados visos azules hasta debajo de los hombros , piel blanca como la porcelana y delgada . además de la belleza física también la favorecían otro tipo de cualidades era ;exitosa , interesante, diferente ,siempre dispuesta , relajada ,inteligente , y por lo mismo bastante ocupada, había salido con un par de chicos , pero las relaciones nunca duraban demasiado, o ella se aburría o ellos lo hacían, Gwen no era precisamente esa clase de chica a la cual le gusta dar amor por lo que su frialdad le jugaba en contra , pero nunca sufrió demasiado , no es que no le importara , pero ella aún no se enamoraba de verdad, pero en fin, tampoco tenía tiempo para esas cosas ahora, menos ahora que tenía un trabajo tan importante que hacer, debía ir a la radioemisora mas influyente del país para realizar un artículo acerca de la banda juvenil mas importante del país…sería un largo , largo día.

Luego de la ducha camino lentamente, tratando de cierto modo mentalizar que usaría para la entrevista de hoy , abrió las puertas del closet y saco de el su atuendo , una camisa de manga corta color morado , una falda negra hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , y para darle un toque de elegancia unos tacones negros.

Y ahora venía su parte favorita de la mañana; el desayuno , con una sonrisa en la cara abrió su refrigerador , afortunadamente lleno de comida , y saco de el , un frasco lleno de frutillas , y las rebano en cubitos , las roció con un poco de azúcar y las coloco cuidadosamente sobre un pequeño plato , luego encendió la tetera , su buen café matutino , lo necesitaba , como los diabéticos la insulina, la ayudaba de sobremanera a estar despierta y a enfocarse en el trabajo. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, se preparo unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja , al estar lista el agua , se sirvió el café y se sentó a comer .

Estaba casi en la mitad del desayuno cuándo a lo lejos se escucho la tonada de "la pantera rosa" , celular ,asimilo su mente enseguida y corrió a su habitación a contestar , odiaba a aquel aparato que lo único que hacia era permitirle a la gente que la controlara todo el día, luego de unos 7 segundos buscándolo , lo encontró , en la pantalla decía "Desastre" , sonrió para si misma y contesto:

-buenos días jefe –dijo ella con voz entre enérgica y divertida.

-buenos días Gwen ,te llamaba para recordarte la reunión con esos adolecentes , en la emisora K201 a las 9:30 am – la voz de su jefe era rasposa y sonaba bastante serio , siempre la llamaba para recordarle sus reuniones, solía decir que a pesar de Gwen ser muy competente era demasiado joven y podía olvidarse de compromisos importantes.

-si gracias estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir, hare mi mayor esfuerzo-contesto ella

-excelente, no esperaba menos de ti , haz la entrevista y luego puedes tomarte la tarde libre ya haz echo suficiente esta semana, - Gwen estaba asombrada y agradecida , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su jefe añadió-te lo mereces , que lo disfrutes , y que tengas un buen fin de semana ,hasta el lunes.

-gra-gracias-dijo ella , no pudo emitir ningún sonido más y cortó.

Parece que este sería un muy buen día.

Terminó lo poco que le quedaba de desayuno rápido , para tomar su cartera , las llaves de su auto y salir del departamento , llamar el asesor y llamar al -2 , para recoger su auto .

El camino a la emisora se le paso rapidísimo a pesar de que eran de 30 a 45 minutos en auto , la verdad ella no solía escuchar mucho esa estación , a pesar de que la K201 era la más conocida en la ciudad y la más escuchada , nunca le llamo la atención.

Al llegar mostro su credencial de periodista y la dejaron pasar enseguida, se estacionó en la sombra de un árbol , era verano y no había nada mas desagradable que subirse a su auto cuando esta ardiendo.

Aquel lugar se veía lujoso , era enorme casi parecía una universidad , estaba echa de cemento y lleno de ventanas , todas absolutamente limpias ,había una entrada con escalones de piedra que daban a una puerta de madera , y a los lados , arbustos en perfecto estado , y sobre la construcción sobresaltaban las letras K201 ,de color rojo .

Se bajó e ingreso en el lugar , tenía muchos pasillos y se encontró con un escritorio enorme , que tenía escrito en el las palabras :recepción

-si? – dijo la suave voz de una señorita al otro lado del mueble-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?.

-si, soy de la revista "Amaizing" y vengo a entrevis.-pero no puedo seguir ya que la exaltada recepcionista comenzó a chillar.

-oh dios mio! De verdad adoro esa revista la leo todo el tiempo, jajaj es maravilloso , y esos Test que tienen , son simplemente geniales….-dijo la chica moviendo las manos por todos lados.

-bien muchas gracias , emmm….el asunto es que necesito entrevistar a la banda "Snow" que esta aquí.

-si si , perfecto , …revista Amaizing, increíble….increíble banda , talentosos chicos ,muy populares con los adolecentes , no hay chico que no los haya escuchado , además de guapos….. –decía la joven para si misma mientras buscaba en una agenda- bueno según este calendario …estos chicos deben llegar aquí a cerca de las 11:00 , si gusta puede esperarlos en la sala de grabación.

-si muchas gracias.

-bien , valla a la izquierda y luego a la izquierda nuevamente , ahí te encontrarás con la cafetería , sigues de largo , y te metes a un pasillo a la derecha, tomas las escaleras y subes un piso , sigues el pasillo y tome la tercera puerta a su derecha-y termino con una sonrisita.

Maldición dijo , para si misma , ¿cómo demonios creía esa mujer que iba a poder recordar todas esas estúpidas instrucciones? , dio un suspiro y se encaminó tratando de retener al menos las primeras.

Pero no funcionó , y estaba perdida, no muy preocupada aún tenía tiempo antes de que los chicos de Snow llegarán y se decidió por buscar la cafetería y tomar una taza mas de su vicio; El Café .

y sin saber cómo , luego de unos 20 minutos la encontró , era amplia , y de color pistacho , dentro estaban distribuidas alrededor de 20 mesas redondas con sus respectivas sillas , al fondo estaba el mesón de pedidos , también habían mesones de autoservicio, con muffins , pastelillos , sándwich ,también cosas dulces como paletas , gomitas , chocolates etc.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana al mesón de dulces , y comenzó a observar sus contenidos , todo increíblemente tentador , estaba con la mirada desviada entre los chocolates de menta y los bombones de coco, cuándo sintió una voz conocida tras de si ….no podía definir de quién era , le sonaba tan familiar , pero no la podía asimilar con un rostro, asique prefirió darse la vuelta y mirar a aquel individuo.

Al verlo le sintió que era conocido , muy conocido, ….era un chico , siendo sincera, guapo , con un cabello negro azabache desordenado , unos ojos verdes brillantes y profundos , y cuando sonrió fue cuando su cabeza por fin filtro la información y lo asimiló , era como si hubieses enchufado un cable, o hubieras apretado enter en google y encuentras lo que andas buscando ….era Trent , uno de los participantes de Isla Del Drama, …no solo uno de los participantes , había sido su novio su primer novio, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que no estaba segura de cómo saludarlo…Si con un hola casual y el común …¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy Gwen ... o saludarlo y después esperar a que el la reconociera …, no tubo tiempo de tomar alguna decisión , ya que como si su mirada lo hubiese llamado , Trent le fijó la vista a ella .

Gwen sonrió y saludo con la mano.

Trent sonrió mas aún y se acerco.

Fue tan sencillo , y tan raro a la vez, Trent se acercaba , y otras nuevas problemáticas se alojaban en su cabeza ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿de que íbamos a hablar?...pero Trent ya estaba sentado frente a ella , con una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo nervioso.

-valla Gwen , que agradable e increíble sorpresa, digo han pasado 7 años desde que…bueno…terminamos. – dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

-si bueno, ¿cómo has estado?-

-bien , han pasado muchas cosas, ya sabes , la secundaria , la universidad , bueno , la vuelta a la normalidad , luego de Isla Del Drama …el trabajo…¿y tu? Te ves grandiosa –dijo con una sonrisa tan propia de el , no había cambiado nada desde los 16 ,pero justo cuándo iba a responder , se acerco uno de los meseros .

-¿les ofrezco algo para servir?- dijo el joven tenía el cabello claro y rizado.

-la verdad , tengo sólo 20 minutos libres-dijo Gwen mientras tomaba su cartera y se ponía de pie-gracias .

-no me digas que ya te vas- dijo Trent tomando a Gwen de la mano.

-si , lo siento , debo entrevistar al grupo Snow.

-esta bien , pero ¿te invito a cenar mañana?-dijo Trent al tiempo que ponía un puchero. Gwen sonrio y asintió con la cabeza , tomo una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa y escribió algo.

-mi dirección , te espero a las 8 –dijo Gwen mientras le besaba la mejilla y se alejaba .

Al parecer este había sido mas que un buen día , un excelente día se podría decir , casi perfecto ,a esta altura no le molestaba si su jefe la llamaba para algún trabajo extra , nop , nada podía irritarla hoy , todo era perfecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ bueno =P primera vez que escribo de isla del drama :D me encantaa la serie y blá blá xD la he visto mil veces, ojala les haya gustado y dejen reviews (: para que comenten si les gusta o no, y me den sugerencias :B

Bái bái


End file.
